The invention relates to a shoe, in particular a sports shoe, comprising a sole and a shoe upper, wherein the shoe upper has a first material section which at least partially extends around the foot of the wearer of the shoe. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for tying such a shoe.
Shoes according to the generic kind are well known in the state of the art. The shoe upper is connected with the shoe sole and is tied at the foot of the wearer after putting on the shoe. Typically, therefore laces are used which pull two tensioning sections of the shoe upper which are arranged adjacent to another.
Other solutions use a rotary fastener for tying the shoe at the foot of the wearer.
However it can always be said in general that a respective tying step by pulling of a lace or of a tensioning wire must take place to fix the shoe at the foot of the wearer sufficiently.